Dental plaque or plaque biofilm is a soft deposit that forms on surfaces of the oral cavity, such as tissue and teeth, and is comprised of an accumulation of bacteria and salivary as well as food by-products. Plaque adheres tenaciously at the points of irregularity or discontinuity (e.g., to calculus, at the gum line, on tongue surface and within crevices, and the like). Besides being unsightly, plaque is implicated in the occurrence of gingivitis and other forms of periodontal disease.
For the most part, the bacteria in the oral cavity are a part of a protective biofilm that essentially renders them resistant to most treatments. Few people clean their tongue after brushing, even though it's been shown that as much as 50 percent of the mouth's bacteria can be found here. Additionally, for many people, brushing or scraping the tongue is difficult because of the gag reflex. Therefore, cleaning the tongue non-mechanically is highly desirable for those who are unable to do so with a mechanical device.
A wide variety of agents have been suggested in the art to retard plaque formation and the oral infections and dental disease associated with plaque formation.
In spite of the extensive prior art relating to antibacterial dentifrice and oral compositions, there is still a need in the art to formulate a product capable of enhanced effect in the retardation of bacterial plaque accumulation.